


dare to defy

by allhailqueenmacaron



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Not sorry at all, Shameless Smut, and this happened, back in ye olden days of england, but its sort of fluffy, fluffy smut cuz Wonho is smitten, hoseok is part of his council, hyungwon is a lord obviously, hyunwoo makes a super short cameo, i watched the new robin hood movie, jk fluff is everywhere too, lots of use of the phrase my lord, the only kind of hyungwon tbh, they're in a castle, this is just an excuse for dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: Hyungwon held so much power over him, but Hoseok wouldn't have it any other way.





	dare to defy

**Author's Note:**

> Been a hot minute since I've written smut, but enjoy some sexy castle times, radgies.

He was called to the lord’s bedroom a few hours past midnight. Two guards stood on either side of the wooden doors, metal strappings crossing over the next to keep the dark wood sturdy and strong.

“Name?”

“Shin Hoseok, advisor to the lord’s council.”

“Purpose?”

Hoseok huffed a laugh, “Hyunwoo, just let me through. You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Oh, humor me, won’t you? This job has me bored to death. He’s a lord, not a lady, and I’m a knight not a nanny. What exactly does he need protection from in this cushy castle?” Hyunwoo sighed, yawning largely.

“I’m sure if the he heard those words leave your mouth, he would demote you to kitchen duty this very moment.” Hoseok teased, “So, please grant me passage, as I may be able to whisper in the lord’s ear a certain guard is keen on fighting once again.”

Hyunwoo signaled the other guard to announce Hoseok’s arrival to the lord and turned back to his friend.

“Is that all I’ll be hearing tonight? Whispers?” Hyunwoo mocked him, and Hoseok winked in passing.

“Hardly.”

The doors shut behind Hoseok with a hollowed thud, echoing in the quiet of the night. Across the room stood a man by a fireplace encased in stone, the flickering flames casting a golden glow over the large room. Light and shadows reached up to the high ceilings and illuminated a bed with covers the color of wine. 

“Trouble sleeping, my lord?” Hoseok spoke gently, noticing the freshly tousled state of soft, burgundy blankets cascading over the edge of the bed, as if someone had been tossing and turning there.

The man looked over his shoulder, and as he turned, his delicate night robes slipped from his back and caught on his elbows. Hoseok couldn’t help himself from admiring the beautiful, tanned skin just exposed, breath catching in his throat.

“Sharp as ever, Hoseok, you know me too well.” The man smiled fondly at him from across the room, tugging a sleeve back onto his shoulder, “And do drop the formalities. We’re not in court.”

“How shall I call you then?” Hoseok replied playfully, “Your guards would have my head if I paid you any disrespect.”

The man smiled again, but this time, Hoseok could see mischief curving his plump lips as he steadily walked closer. Long, naked legs took long strides out from under the robes and in seconds the man stood right before Hoseok.

“Call me by my title.” The man narrowed his gaze on Hoseok, “Call me by my name.”

“Your title?” Hoseok reached up to hold his lord’s chin between his fingers, “Your title is ‘mine,’ and your birth name is unimportant, Hyungwon. For here in these early hours before sunrise, you are not a lord, you are my bedmate. Isn’t that right?”

“Oh? Is a bedmate all I am?” Hyungwon laughed incredulously, placing a hand on Hoseok’s muscular chest and walking him backwards to the forgotten bed, “Shall I call the guards in and have them witness you proclaim your undying love for me, tonight and every night that follows?”

Hyungwon shoved lightly at Hoseok’s chest, sitting him down on the bed. Hoseok looked up into the eyes of a beauty unparalleled and felt his whole body ache with desire.

“Call the guards, call the council, call whoever you wish.” Hoseok stared, “Let me have you tonight and every night that follows, and I’m sure after then, you and the world will know your worth to me.”

Hyungwon threw his thigh over Hoseok’s legs and perched himself in Hoseok’s lap with a practiced grace, his robes no longer providing any coverage or modesty.

“Prove it.” Hyungwon whispered in his ear, fingers gingerly tugging at the ties on Hoseok’s trousers, “Prove to your lord just how much you love him, crave him, _need_ him- ”

Hoseok rid of the robes from Hyungwon’s body with a flourish, tossing it aside, and hovered his hands just above Hyungwon’s skin. Respectful until the very end.

“It would be my honor.” Hoseok grinned and wiggled his fingers hovering beside Hyungwon’s waist, “May I?”

“Touch me this instant, Hoseok,” Hyungwon glared, “That is an order. Do you dare to defy your lord?”

Hoseok gripped Hyungwon’s waist immediately, warm skin under his palms, and tugged Hyungwon down until they rolled over, tanned skin against red wine sheets. He looked down at Hyungwon lying beneath him, his heart racing. 

“I could never.”

Hyungwon reached up with eager hands, “Then don’t.”

Their lips crashed together in a long-awaited kiss. It’s been nearly a fortnight since Hoseok had last felt the warm plushness of Hyungwon’s lips against his own. He pushed his tongue past Hyungwon’s lips, tasting his lord’s mouth, and relished in the satisfied little noises coming from beneath him. Hyungwon’s mouth was divine and luxurious, just like the rest of him. So slick and velvety and wet. The mere thought of those lips wrapped around his cock has Hoseok leaking against the fabric of his half-done trousers.

Distracted, Hoseok almost forgot the order he was given, reaching a hand between them to wrap his fingers around Hyungwon’s hardened cock. He squeezed tighter on the downstroke, stroking upwards, then circling his palm around the head. Clear liquid leaking from the tip smeared over hot skin, and Hyungwon groaned, hips bucking up uselessly. Hoseok kept stroking him, pressing him into the bed with searing kisses and swallowing his moans. He had Hyungwon trembling so soon, and they had barely even started. Hoseok pulled away to lick and kiss his way around Hyungwon’s neck, his jutting collarbone, sucking little marks into skin so smooth under his lips.

“My lord, you’re trembling,” Hoseok whispered, nibbling at Hyungwon’s jawline, “Have you missed me that much? Has this past fortnight been lonely without me warming your bed and your body?”

Hyungwon moaned softly into the air as Hoseok quickened the pace around his cock, “I’ve had to resort to other methods of warming myself whilst you were abroad.”

“Well, I’m here now. Let me take care of you.” Hoseok leaned in for another kiss that Hyungwon eagerly accepted, lapping at Hoseok’s mouth desperately.

“I did miss you.” Hyungwon murmured shakily, pulling away and holding Hoseok’s face in his hands, “Worried you wouldn’t come back to me.”

Hoseok’s heart ached at the words, “Knowing I got to see you at the end of these long journeys was the only thing that kept me going.”

“See me now, and keep going. You have a responsibility to please me, Hoseok, make up for those lonely nights,” Hyungwon trembled harder, thighs shaking where they were wrapped around Hoseok’s waist. He was going to come fast if Hoseok kept going like this, and Hyungwon would be damned if tonight ended before Hoseok’s cock was even out of his trousers.

“Do you have any oil left?” Hoseok asked softly, tenderly, always speaking to Hyungwon with a rehearsed politeness.

“Beneath your pillow.”

Hoseok couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face, “Cheeky, aren’t you?”

“Always.” Hyungwon laughed breathlessly, “There’s little left, but pay no mind.”

Hoseok frowned, reaching underneath the pillow and pulling out a tiny glass bottle filled minimally with oil, “If I defy you now, it is for my own sanity because I cannot sleep tonight knowing I caused you pain.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Hyungwon smoothed his thumbs over Hoseok’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, dark with desire, “You’d never hurt me, Hoseok.”

He sat up and popped the cork out of place with him thumb, pouring what was left of the oil out onto his fingers, but Hyungwon stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

Hyungwon spread his legs further, knees bending outward and up to his chest, exposing himself shamelessly. Hoseok’s eyes flicked down to Hyungwon’s reddened cock standing tall between his legs, little puckered hole pink and glistening.

Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon, eyes large, “You’ve prepared yourself?”

Hyungwon nodded, this coy, innocent look in his eyes, and Hoseok stared down at his lord in awe.

“You’re really something, my lord, I wish you had summoned me sooner,” Hoseok sighed in disappointment, spreading the oil on his fingers over his aching cock, “I could have prepared you with my tongue. The way you like it.”

Hyungwon shivered with anticipation, “Save that for another night. I need you _now_.”

There was a sternness in Hyungwon’s voice, reminiscent of when he gave one of his orders. Hyungwon held so much power by simply existing, and with one word, he could wreak havoc or instill peace in his people. For Hoseok, it was exhilarating to know he could take that radiant power and control away from Hyungwon with mere flick of his tongue. Licking and sucking and prodding at Hyungwon’s body until he was begging for more, shaking with pleasure.

Hoseok leaned over Hyungwon as he pressed the tip of his cock against Hyungwon’s slick, quivering hole, slim calves hooked over Hoseok’s broad shoulders tensing at the sensation.

“Ready?” Hoseok licked his lips, his heart thumping in his chest from imagining Hyungwon’s tight little body wrapping around his cock.

With a nod from Hyungwon, Hoseok slowly pushed his hips forward, feeling the tight ring of muscle resisting and clenching around him already, but it felt so good. He murmured a soft “relax” into Hyungwon’s ear and pushed in deeper. A minute later, Hoseok bottomed out, pushing in as deep as he could go. He cursed under his breath, head swimming with pleasure from the way Hyungwon was squeezing around him, so hot and so incredibly tight. Hoseok watched Hyungwon’s eyes flutter and his mouth drop open in a silent moan as Hoseok rolled his hips shallowly, making sure Hyungwon took every single inch.

“Is this what you wanted?” Hoseok groaned as he pulled out a little and pushed himself back inside with a quick snap of his hips, “My cock filling up your little hole, my lord?”

Hyungwon couldn’t speak, chest heaving up and down as Hoseok pulled out again and thrusted forward once more, rubbing so good inside of him. He pulled out further until only the tip remained inside and snapped his hips forward hard. Hyungwon let out a strangled yelp and clamped down tighter. Hoseok started fucking into Hyungwon’s ass with deep, long strokes, shunting him further up the bed with the force of his thrusts. The pace he set was fast enough to knock the air out of Hyungwon’s lungs, and all the sounds that left his lord’s throat were garbled and broken.

Hoseok pressed forward and listened to Hyungwon whimper when he folded him in half, ass almost completely off the bed and bouncing with every thrust of Hoseok’s cock inside of him.

“Tell me, Hyungwon, do you like it when I fuck you like this? When you’re lying here just taking my cock?” Hoseok said, voice wavering with every thrust, and Hyungwon spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.

“I’m picky with my meals, my clothes, and my time, but I’ll have you any way you desire.”

“Is that true, my lord?” Hoseok fucked in hard, deep, and stayed there, buried completely in Hyungwon’s heat, “How about I chain you to the bedpost again? Tie you up and leave you shaking like that one spring night not too long ago. Your maids really bought your lies, convinced by your pretty face the red rings around your wrists were from horseback riding, wrapping the reigns too tight around your wrists. If only they knew.”

“Do not mock your lord, Hoseok. I can have you punished for speaking out of turn,” Hyungwon retorted, but there was no bite to it, his eyes hazy and dark with desire.

“But you like when I speak out of turn. It arouses you, my lord.” Hoseok started fucking in again, hips snapping forward with a greater desperation than before. The tightness and heat surrounding his cock pushing Hoseok ever closer to the edge.

Hyungwon moaned loudly as Hoseok fucked in harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder and louder as Hoseok built up to a brutal pace, faster and harder and deeper. Hyungwon could feel himself unraveling fast, could feel the burn of his muscles stretching so he could take more of Hoseok’s cock. Hoseok cursed again, louder this time, moaning Hyungwon’s name into the heated air around their moving bodies. Hyungwon’s heat dragged against the ridges of his cock when Hoseok pulled out, and then swallowed it so greedily when he pushed back inside.

“Come for me, my lord, touch yourself. I want you to come while my cock stuffs you full.” Hoseok gritted out, heat pulsing through his body with every drag in and out, Hyungwon clenching tighter and tighter with his oncoming release.

Hyungwon moaned, loud and shameless, “Harder, fucking hell, don’t stop, Hoseok – I’m so close- ”

Hoseok sat up suddenly, voice gruff and demanding, “On your hands and knees.”

The moment Hyungwon flipped over and steadied himself, Hoseok pressed his cock into Hyungwon again, easily building up a pace again. Hyungwon’s arms collapsed beneath him, cheek pressing into the sheets and ass high in the air as Hoseok’s hips pummeled into him. The better angle made Hoseok’s cock brush up against Hyungwon’s prostate every other thrust, and Hyungwon’s eyes rolled back up into his head with the intense pleasure raking through his body like electricity in water.

Hyungwon reached down and stroked himself in time with Hoseok’s brutal thrusts, Hoseok’s hips hammering against his ass so hard and fast and good that he couldn’t feel anything else but Hoseok’s cock stroking inside of him. The room was becoming impossibly hot, and there was sweat forming between their skin wherever they were touching. Hoseok’s hands slipped against the sweaty skin of Hyungwon’s hips, fingers digging into the prominent bone so he could keep yanking Hyungwon back onto his cock over and over again, chasing his release.

“Hoseok, I’m- I’m going to come, don’t stop, please, I’m going to- ”

“That’s right, come for me, Hyungwon, I want you to feel so good.”

With a final twist of his wrist and Hoseok fucking right up into his prostate, Hyungwon came with a shout, whimpering as he stroked himself through his orgasm, come making the slide smoother. Hoseok kept thrusting, so close, almost dizzy from the heat and the tightness of Hyungwon’s ass clenching so deliciously around his cock. He pulled Hyungwon onto his cock one last time, burying himself completely, and released himself deep in Hyungwon’s ass, feeling his cock pulse hard against Hyungwon’s clenching walls, pleasure burning through him in wave after wave.

Hoseok rocked them slowly through the aftershocks while Hyungwon laid limp on the bed, letting Hoseok bring him down from his high again. Soothing hands rubbed circles into Hyungwon’s hips and ass cheeks, cool fingers trailing up his spine and to his neck, until Hyungwon’s breathing slowed and returned to normal. Hoseok carefully pulled out, trying to avoid soiling these expensive covers anymore than they already have, and Hyungwon rolled over onto his side, careless of the mess leaking out of him.

“Would you like a bath now, Hyungwon? I can run some hot water for you,” Hoseok sat back on his heels, watching Hyungwon’s eyes begin to droop, a tell-tale sign of oncoming slumber.

“Advisors to my council aren’t supposed to run baths, Hoseok,” Hyungwon shook his head, but smiled sleepily, eyes closing, “I’ll have the maids clean this up tomorrow. For now, just… stay with me.”

Hoseok sighed, “And if someone were to catch us? It’s almost dawn. I think it best if I leave- ”

He was about to slide off the foot of the bed when long fingers around his elbow stopped him.

“Those guards posted outside my door already caught us because I’m almost positive they heard everything. Although it’s nothing new, really,” Hyungwon tugged at Hoseok’s arm, “Please, stay. Or do I have to make that an official order too?”

Hoseok stared back into beautiful, enchanting eyes sleepily blinking at him, soft and sweet and glowing in the dim light of the room. This was how it was with Hyungwon, the man would tug at his heartstrings in a way that made Hoseok feel too much, too many emotions for his head and heart to handle at once.

“As you wish.” Hoseok said, and Hyungwon nodded in approval, turning away onto his side for Hoseok to lie down behind him and take Hyungwon in his embrace.

Hoseok knew his place in this castle, and it wasn’t in the council chambers. It was right here, with his nose buried in Hyungwon’s soft, matted hair and his arms holding his thin, warm body against his chest.

A lord or not, Hoseok would never defy Hyungwon’s wishes, knowing it was useless because even though sunrise was imminent, so were they.


End file.
